Confesiones ante la luna
by Shakka DV
Summary: Lo que provoca la luna....aparte de la inspiracion que no se de donde salio


**Confesiones Ante la Luna**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

- Te necesito- 

Si esa es a la conclusión a la que he llegado, pero como decirlo, es tan difícil, el solo estar frente a ti me hace perder la razón, pierdo el control, la noción del tiempo. Como decirlo si durante tanto tiempo me he conformado con estar a tu lado como solo un amigo, en la escuela, en la calle, en todos lados, pero siempre como un amigo o como el chico con el que te comprometió tu padre, nada mas, negando todo lo que siento por ti, muriendo por dentro lentamente.

Hay veces en las que te veo con otras personas y la sangre me hierve por las venas y desearía poder alejarte de ellos y decirles que eres solo mía, mía para siempre, pero se que esto es imposible, como alguien como tu querría estar con alguien como yo, si, ya se que están ellas, pero si por un momento tu te dieras a la tarea de ver en mis ojos te darías cuenta de que tu eres la única para mi, la única que yo quiero... a mi lado, la única que amo.

Te amo tanto pero a la vez se que soy el que mas te ha hecho sufrir, soy tan entupido, no pienso antes de hablar, pero una cosa es verdad, cada palabra que te digo es mentira aunque lo niegue con mis actos. Por las noches cuando estoy solo lo único que hago es pensar en como seria mi vida si nunca te hubiera conocido, tal vez seguiría viajando por el mundo en busca de nuevas técnicas o tal vez ya estaría muerto, con el padre que tengo no se sabe; o si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, creo que nuestra relación seria diferente, bueno si lo que existe entre los dos se puede llamar relación.

Muchas veces quise olvidar esto que siento, pero como poder hacerlo si te has metido dentro de mi corazón y de mi alma, hacerlo seria suicidarme, perder la razón de mi existir, ya que con solo verte o escucharte pronunciar mi nombre se me ilumina el dia, el dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo se desvanece, tu aroma llena mi universo y eso me hace feliz, te has vuelto parte de mi. Desde que llegaste a mi vida todo ha cambiado, sin proponértelo eres lo que me ha cambiado, me trajiste la paz interior que nunca tuve, la ilusión que perdí con tantos años de entrenamiento, me has dado esperanza y lo mas importante me has enseñado a querer. Pero de que sirve todo eso si no soy capas de mostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, aun que tu no me quieras, solo quisiera decirlo y asi tal vez asi podría dejar de sentir esto que me quema por dentro.

Te quiero tanto, que no sé cómo encontrar la forma de estar un minuto a solas contigo y poder abrazarte... besarte... acariciarte...sentirte...pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, mi miedo a que no sientas lo mismo por mi es mas grande.

Eres algo que yo creí que nunca iba a encontrar, pero aquí estoy, de no ser por que te amo ya me habría ido hace mucho tiempo. Desde ahora declaro que Akane Tendo puede disponer de mi cuerpo, corazón y alma, es tuyo desde ahora, no ha sido tuyo desde el dia que te conocí y pude ver tu hermosa sonrisa por primera vez. Se que no es mucho lo que te ofrezco, pero es todo lo que tengo, junto con este amor que es solo para ti.

- Ranma, te encuentras bien- pregunto Akane mientras se acercaba a el

- Por que lo preguntas-

- Es que, te veo ahí tirado en el pasto y bueno yo pues creí que...- decía Akane algo nerviosa

- Miraba la luna- contesto el

- Que?- dijo algo sorprendida

- Si la luna- contesto Ranma dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, con la cual Akane sentía que se le derretía el corazón

- Creo que es mejor que entremos a la casa- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano y le sonreía

- Creo que tienes razón-

Ranma se levanto y Akane lo tomo de la mano y algo cambio en ese momento, se miraron lentamente a los ojos, ella le acaricio la mano y le sonrió, sus caras se fueron acercando lentamente...

"Podrá ser que ella..."

Sus frentes se unieron y se sonrieron, sus labios ascendieron lentamente hasta llegar a su frente dándole un beso, lentamente se despego de ella y la miro una ves mas a los ojos

- Ranma yo...-

- Shhhh...no digas nada-

Una ves mas se acerco a ella acaricio su mejilla con sus labios hasta llegar a los labios de ella, podían sentir como sus calidos alientos se mezclaban, ambos cerraron sus ojos, dándose el tiempo para disfrutar de ese momento, unieron sus labios, solo fue un instante, los separaron, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los volvieran a unir en un calido beso; Ranma la rodeo por la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo y asi poder sentir sus calor, ella lo rodeo por el cuello, se entregaban a esas sensaciones que habían querido experimentar por tanto tiempo y no les era permitido, paso un largo tiempo antes de que decidieran separarse pero tuvieron que hacerlo, el la tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

- Akane se que no soy el hombre mas rico, ni el mas tierno pero yo...- Ella le impidió seguir hablando con un beso

- Para mi eres el único-

Ranma la miro a los ojos, para después abrazarla hundiendo su cara en su azulado cabello

- Te amo Akane, mas que a mi vida-

Ella lo abrazo con la misma intensidad

- Yo también te amo Ranma-

Fin...

Tal vez se pregunten de donde salio esto, pues les seré sincera, no lo se....

Comencé a escribirlo el martes 24 de feb. como a eso de las 11:00 pm y escribí las ultimas 3 líneas el dia 25 a las 11 pm, pero la verdad aun me pregunto de donde salio la idea de este fic

Creo que mejor me despido

Bye

atte.

Shakka

PD

Espero sus reviews

Para comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, maldiciones y moxibustiones a:

hawarsitaD@hotmil.com


End file.
